


Foolish

by QueenAng



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAng/pseuds/QueenAng
Summary: Starscream loves Wheeljack, he does, and here’s the miracle: Wheeljack loves Starscream too.
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Foolish

Wheeljack had picked the figurine up impulsively at the market. The wings drew him to it – a Seeker frame, clearly a collectible, shaped from gleaming white and red crystal that had to have been from the recuperating crystal fields of Praxus. It fit easily into his palm, and Wheeljack was terrified during the three seconds he held it that it would somehow shatter in his servo. It didn’t.

He already had a basket filled with various wires and components for an array of repairs between Metroplex and the palace. Rebuilding Cybertron was, of course, busy work, and he should not have been loitering around a craftsman’s cart in the first place. He didn’t know how he had gotten here. He thought he may be lost.

The little figurine was mostly red, its crystal cuts all sharp edges and high wings. Wheeljack could see Starscream despite its featureless face.

He didn’t even ask how much it was. He handed the shopkeeper his card and wrapped the figurine in a generous amount of stuffing before placing it in his subspace. He gets a bemused look in return. He can’t imagine how it looks – a grounder, clearly an engineer, not that great on the looks scale, buying a charming little figurine of a beautiful Seeker.

He thought about what Starscream’s face would look like when he unwrapped it, and found that he really didn’t mind at all what anyone else thought.

Starscream was not a lover with high expectations. Even after vorns of being together, and working together even longer, he still thought he could see a flicker of surprise in Starscream’s optics whenever he came back to their apartment to find Wheeljack hadn’t run off. Wheeljack supposed it made sense – Starscream’s horrendous relationship with Megatron was legendary, after all.

The gift-giving had started when Wheeljack came home from the lab after a slow day of mostly waiting for reports on Metroplex from Windblade; idly, he had put together a glass case, slightly larger than the dimensions of Starscream’s crown. He had eagerly placed it in Starscream’s servos when he came home.

“What is it?” Starscream asked slowly, holding it much in the same way one would hold a bomb.

“A case,” Wheeljack said. “For your crown, when you aren’t wearing it. It seems a little too important to just put on a shelf and leave.”

Starscream stared at the box, and Wheeljack could see his processor rebooting. “This… is for me?”

“Unless you know another mech with the crown of Cybertron lying around.”

“You made this. For me.”

Wheeljack had started to feel a little uncomfortable then. Had he overstepped some boundary? “Yeah. Thought you might like it.”

Starscream whirled around and placed the glass box on the middle shelf, between rows of Wheeljack’s data-pads, before scurrying away to get his crown. He set it gently in the box. The jewels gleamed behind the crystal casing.

“I love it,” he said, before kissing Wheeljack with such a ferocity that he nearly fell onto his aft.

Starscream had had nearly the same reaction each time after. When Wheeljack ran out of things to handcraft for their apartment, he started buying them. Little knickknacks for their shelves, small items for Starscream’s dull office. There was plenty of space to put things; Starscream’s hab-suite had been alarmingly bare when Wheeljack first started inviting himself over.

He preferred to hand them to Starscream himself, to see the brightness in his optics and feel the genuine surprise and affection in his field. If anyone had told him a few centuries ago that he would find Starscream cute when handing him little gifts, mostly handmade, he’d have told them to make an appointment with Rung immediately.

“No one’s ever given me gifts,” Starscream admitted one night, while clinging to Wheeljack’s side. “Before the war, I was an aloof prince they knew better than to try and court. And with Megatron – well, he wasn’t the sort to put things together.”

Wheeljack dropped his materials off at the lab, leaving them in a haphazard pile on the nearest table to the door, and took off for his hab-suite. A quick check of Starscream’s schedule showed he didn’t have any meetings for the next few joors.

He found Starscream seated at his desk in their hab, pedes propped up on the table and a data-pad in his servo. He looked up and smiled when Wheeljack entered.

“I have something for you,” Wheeljack said.

Starscream cocked an optical ridge. “Oh?”

“Offline your optics.”

The idea that a former leader of the Decepticons would follow some Autobot engineer’s orders to turn off his visual feed without hesitation still made his processor spin sometimes.

Carefully, Wheeljack withdrew and unwrapped the Seeker figurine before silently placing it on the desk. “You can online them now.”

It took Starscream a moment to notice the figurine, and his optics brightened in surprise. Gently, he reached out a servo and touched one of the flaring wings. “Is this Praxian crystal?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Wheeljack leaned down, a servo on either side of Starscream, effectively trapping him in the chair. Of course, this was Starscream, and if he wanted Wheeljack gone, then Wheeljack would be _gone_. “I saw it and thought it was beautiful. ’Course, it’s nothing compared to the real thing.”

Starscream’s face stretched into a grin, which, since it was Starscream, had a devious tinge. His servo left the Seeker figurine and came to caress one of Wheeljack’s fins. “Take off your mask,” he murmured.

Wheeljack did.

Starscream was on him in an instant. He arched up from the chair at the same time he pulled Wheeljack down by the fin, crashing their mouths together. He must have flown home from wherever he had meetings today, because he smelled of ozone and faintly of acid rain.

Wheeljack dropped to his knees in front of Starscream, careful not to break their connection. Starscream had what felt like a death grip on the back of his helm, holding him tightly against his own seated frame. His legs wrapped around either side of Wheeljack’s chassis. Seekers naturally ran hot; Wheeljack could feel the thrum of Starscream’s powerful flight engine rattling against his frame.

Starscream kissed with the same ferocity with which he fought. Wheeljack imagined that was another thing he got from spending four million years going toe-to-toe with Megatron. Still, it was hard to imagine the same mech who clung so tightly to Wheeljack’s side when he dreamed was also the same mech who had spent a majority of the war nearly offlining Megatron himself.

“Love you,” Wheeljack murmured between kisses.

Starscream paused, resting his forehelm against Wheeljack’s. “And for that, you’re a fool,” he said.

“You already knew that.”

“But you’re _my_ fool.”

“You already knew that too.”


End file.
